


Счёт в пользу проблем

by Heldentod



Series: The young boys [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod
Summary: Локи томно вздыхает:- Невыносимая лёгкость бытия, Одинсон. Каждая спичка как маленькая аллегория скоротечности жизни. Я могу потратить три, чтобы зажечь сигарету. Если подумать, то все мы спички. На пути к великой цели.- Невыносимая лёгкость бытия, - говорит Тор и тянется за сигаретной пачкой, - это ты, придурок.





	Счёт в пользу проблем

Телефон жужжит, погребённый под бумажными завалами. Отыскав его, Тор смотрит на экран и тяжело вздыхает, прежде чем ответить.

\- Привет, мам.

Трубка неудобно зажата между плечом и ухом. Он продолжает печатать, невпопад отвечая “да” и “нет”. Фригге не объяснишь, что звонок мешает писать отчёт, который утром нужно отправить отцу. Как родители умудряются вести дела друг с другом, будучи в разводе, одному чёрту известно. Семейный бизнес - страшно утомительное занятие, ещё и сестра укатила в отпуск, оставив на Тора свою часть дел. Спасибо, что хоть своего кошмарного пса в поездку прихватила. Только Фенрира для полного счастья и не хватало бы в сложившейся ситуации.

\- В общем, поэтому мне срочно нужно уехать, дорогой, - голос матери звучит так, будто она уже почти закончила свой бесконечный монолог, и Тор довольно выпрямляется в кресле, - и да, чуть не забыла! Присмотришь за Локи?

В руке Тора ломается карандаш (хорошо что не телефон). Сговорились они все против него что ли.

Локи шестнадцать, и он - тот самый трудный подросток, которым Тор никогда не был. Сын маминого нового мужа, их с Хелой сводный брат. Полный набор проблем с ним: театральный колледж, соответствующие манеры, курит прямо при родителях, закатывает глаза в ответ на всё, что ему говорят и вообще слишком много о себе думает. Тору никогда подобного не дозволялось. Поэтому его всё это очень злит. Очень. Уж лучше бы на него оставили Фенрира.

Тор устало трёт переносицу:

\- Окей, присмотрю. Когда за ним заехать? Завтра?

\- Мы улетаем рано утром, поэтому лучше бы ему уже сегодня переночевать у тебя, - тараторит Фригга, не давая Тору вставить ни слова, - просто позвони ему, хорошо? И не ссорьтесь, умоляю вас. Ну так что? Я могу на тебя положиться?

С матерью спорить бесполезно. Тор кивает, и на том конце трубки распознают молчание как положительный ответ.

\- Вот и славно! Я ещё позвоню завтра по поводу макетов. Спокойной ночи!

Проклятье, ещё и макеты. Он выключает телефон и несколько секунд пялится в экран ноутбука, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом набирает номер Локи. Локи сбрасывает, наверное, чтобы перезвонить. Тор плетётся на кухню и по пути пишет сестре:

_Пока ты там отдыхаешь, у меня 3:0 в пользу проблем_

Хела, конечно же, не ответит. Кто вообще смотрит на телефон в отпуске?

Зато ему отвечает Локи:

_Не могу говорить по телефону_

Тор открывает бутылку пива и печатает:

_Когда тебе перезвонить?_

Ответ приходит тут же:

_Никогда, Тор. Мы в 2018 году_

Эти его идиотские шуточки. Тор в сердцах пинает табуретку - очень сложно будет выполнить просьбу матери и не ссориться с этим придурком. Он вообще хоть что-нибудь воспринимает всерьёз?

_Когда. За. Тобой. Заехать._

Локи не отвечает.

Да и пошёл бы он. И без него много дел.

 

Через полтора часа, когда строки на экране начинают плыть перед глазами, Тор понимает, что надо проветриться. Новых сообщений на телефоне так и не появилось, и он пишет, ни на что особо не надеясь:

_Последний раз спрашиваю_

Ответ, впрочем, приходит через пару минут:

_Время детское, Одинсон, не будь занудой_

Тор ненавидит, когда его называют занудой, и Локи это знает.

_Я тебя перед отцом выгораживать не буду_

Три точки на экране несколько раз появляются и исчезают. Локи пишет:

_Ну мам, не начинай_

Можно ли разозлить его ещё больше? Оказывается, что можно. Тор захлопывает за собой дверь машины и отправляет ответ, швыряя телефон на соседнее сиденье:

_Ну и иди нахер_

Телефон опять жужжит. Локи пишет:

_Оу_

А потом скидывает адрес.

***

Конечно же, Локи пьяный. Вваливается в машину и тут же закидывает ноги на приборную панель. Кое-кому очень повезло, думает Тор, что сегодня ночью его не родители забирают домой. Хотя отец Локи может и закрывает глаза на такие выходки. А вот Один бы Тору такого не простил.

\- Я покурю? - спрашивает Локи, и не дождавшись ответа тянется в карман за спичками.

Тор хмыкает.

\- Чего такое? - Локи выпускает струйку дыма в окно.

\- Ты два часа назад говорил, что по телефону говорить уже не модно, а сам от спички прикуриваешь.

Локи томно вздыхает:

\- Невыносимая лёгкость бытия, Одинсон. Каждая спичка как маленькая аллегория скоротечности жизни. Я могу потратить три, чтобы зажечь сигарету. Если подумать, то все мы спички. На пути к великой цели.

\- Невыносимая лёгкость бытия, - говорит Тор и тянется за сигаретной пачкой, - это ты, придурок.

Локи почему-то хохочет, запрокидывая голову. На шее у него красуется синяк, и Тор чуть не пропускает поворот, засмотревшись на всю эту картину.

Наконец перестав смеяться, Локи очень серьёзно говорит, обернувшись к нему:

\- Я просто потерял зажигалку.

 

Тор хочет поинтересоваться, откуда этот синяк, почему Локи такой пьяный и с чего вдруг решил ехать домой, получив последнее сообщение. Хочет, но понимает, что любой заданный им вопрос будет звучать слишком уж занудно. Даже если нет, Локи съязвит что-нибудь в ответ, а ответить тем же Тор не сможет. И будет чувствовать себя проигравшим, а ему бы этого не хотелось. Глупости какие, с чего он вообще взял, что им нужно в чём-то соревноваться. Локи с ним больше не заговаривает. Тор решает, что молчать им удаётся лучше, чем говорить, и делает музыку громче.

Когда они подъезжают к дому, Локи уже спит. Тор трясёт его за плечо, только это бесполезно. Сценарий знакомый: шестнадцать лет, слишком много алкоголя, можно уснуть так крепко, что из пушки не разбудишь.

Чёрт, ну вот и что теперь делать. Не оставлять же его в машине. Тор открывает пассажирскую дверь и, подставляя плечо, пытается вытащить Локи наружу. Тот что-то бормочет и обвивает руки вокруг Торовой шеи. От него пахнет каким-то крепким алкоголем, водкой или джином, не разобрать. Чертыхаясь, Тор подхватывает его на руки и удивляется тому, насколько Локи лёгкий. Пронести его от дверей машины до дивана в гостиной не составляет никакого труда.

Ладно, решает Тор, укладывая свою ношу на диван, проспится и всё с ним нормально будет. Он сам таким был лет пять назад, и помнит, как всё это устроено.

В заднем кармане джинс вибрирует телефон. О, а вот и Хела ответила.

_Что там ещё кроме отчёта? Стихийное бедствие? Сервер упал?_

Если бы.

 _Театральный колледж_ , - пишет Тор.

_У-у-у, держись. С меня пиво, как вернусь._

_Ты меня не жалеешь на самом деле, правда?_ \- отвечает он.

Хела присылает фотографию, на которой видно её длинные бледные ноги, шезлонг и большой стакан мохито. К фотографии прилагается подпись:

_Неа._

Он так и знал. Никому в этой семье нельзя верить.

Тор садится обратно за ноутбук. В принципе он был бы рад стихийному бедствию и даже упавшим серверам. Уж очень не хочется дописывать этот дурацкий отчёт.

***

Помощь приходит, откуда не ждали. За его спиной слышно, как Локи возится на диване, зевает и садится. А потом подходит и встаёт прямо за спиной, да ещё и кладёт острый подбородок Тору на плечо.

\- Что делаешь? - от него всё ещё пахнет алкоголем.

\- Пишу роман, - сквозь зубы цедит Тор, - не мешай.

\- Обожаю романы. О чём он?

Вот уж воистину стихийное бедствие. Не отвлекаясь от текста, Тор ворчит:

\- Догадайся.

\- Я думаю, - загадочно тянет Локи и одним плавным движением выходит из-за спины Тора, - это должен быть роман в письмах.

\- Две души, которым не суждено быть вместе, ведут долгую и содержательную переписку, - продолжает он, облокотившись о стол и заслонив Тору ноутбук, - между строк сквозят признания в любви, но главный герой не знает, сможет ли он донести свои чувства до адресата. Ведь это непростые письма.

Тор вынужден признать, что не зря его сводный брат учится на актёра. А ещё пора смириться, что отчёт он сегодня не допишет.

\- А какие?  - спрашивает он, протягивая Локи руку в театральном жесте.

Локи снижает голос до трагического шёпота:

\- Квартальные отчёты, - говорит он, и, пока Тор смеётся, переползает к тому на колени.

 

Тор чувствует, что краснеет. Самой естественной реакцией будет сбросить паршивца с коленок, да ещё и влепить ему, чтобы не лез. Это какая-то нелепая провокация. Или, может, он уснул и ему всё это снится? Тем более, что Локи ему уже снился пару раз, причём в таких снах, что об этом лучше не думать, особенно сейчас. Тор тогда списал всё на алкоголь и нервы.

Собственно, ситуация воспроизводится и сейчас. Нервы у Тора, алкоголь - у Локи, который сидит на коленях и заглядывает ему в глаза. И Тор, конечно, делает самую дурацкую вещь из всего, что можно было бы сделать.

\- Откуда у тебя этот синяк? - он показывает пальцем на синее пятнышко, расплывшееся на бледной коже.

Будто не знает, откуда такие синяки берутся.

\- Хочешь такой же? - хихикает Локи.

И, не дождавшись ответа, впивается Тору в шею.

Это не больно, но совершенно неправильно. Так быть не должно, и Тор вцепляется Локи в плечи, с силой отрывая от себя.

\- Ты с ума сошёл? - он встряхивает его, возможно слишком сильно, - ты что, мать твою, делаешь?

Локи пьяно смеётся и утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони.

\- А что, предки заругают? Так никто не увидит, Тор. Мы же одни будем все выходные.

Тор не понимает, почему он до сих пор не выгнал этого придурка и почему всё ещё так крепко держит его за плечи.

\- Это неправильно, Локи. Совсем неправильно.

\- Ещё скажи, что ты этого не хочешь, - Локи вздёргивает бровь, - Нет? Ну ладно. Я пошёл.

С этими словами он пытается слезть с колен, но Тор не пускает его.

\- Хочу, - говорит он. И сам не верит, что произнёс это вслух.

 

Локи целуется ровно так, как Тор мог себе представить. Он кусается, у него острый язык. Он пытается успеть всё сразу.

Он пьяный, и Тор кажется себе пьяным тоже, цепляясь за майку Локи и пытаясь стянуть её одним движением. Локи опять смеётся, и теперь очевидно, что голову он запрокидывает специально - это просто красиво, и он это знает. Кто бы ни оставил ему этот синяк, его нельзя за это осудить. Локи продолжает веселиться, когда Тор подхватывает его на руки и перетаскивает на диван, укладывая на себя.

Сложно целовать того, кто так много смеётся, но Тор справляется. Всё это выглядит как бестолковая возня - коленки, локти и попытки устроиться друг на друге, не свалившись на пол. Локи расстёгивает на Торе рубашку, попутно отрывая пару пуговиц. Тор прихватывает зубами его плечо. Кажется, будто они сто лет хотели сделать это друг с другом и наконец дорвались.

Может, так оно всё и было. Хочется знать, каков Локи на вкус сам по себе, без сигарет и алкоголя. Хочется узнать ещё кучу всего.

В конце концов Локи перестаёт смеяться и, пытаясь отдышаться, утыкается носом куда-то Тору в шею.

\- Быстро же ты передумал, - лениво бормочет он.

\- Заткнись, - так же лениво отвечает ему Тор.

\- А то что? Сдашь меня родителям?

\- Прекрати.

\- Ой боюсь, - с этими словами Локи зевает и тыкает Тора коленкой, куда придётся. - Сейчас усну.

Ну ещё бы. Столько пить, а потом тискаться и хохотать при этом, такое кого угодно утомит. Тору почему-то хочется поцеловать Локи в висок или в щёку, но он боится, что такой нежности ему не простят.

\- Слезай, - вместо этого говорит он, - я тебе постелю тут на диване.

Локи недовольно ноет и обхватывает его ногами:

\- Ещё чего. Не оставляй меня спать одного. Вдруг мне приснится кошмар?

Тор ухмыляется:

\- Ты и сам кошмар.

\- А ты быстро соображаешь.

 

Голос Локи звучит уже совсем тихо, и через полминуты он уже снова спит - как есть, полуодетый и крепко вцепившись в Торову расстёгнутую рубашку. Тор смотрит в потолок и понимает, что они оба крепко влипли.

Когда через полчаса он перекладывает спящего Локи в свою кровать, тот внезапно открывает один глаз и очень серьёзно спрашивает:

\- Завтра продолжим?

\- Если будешь себя хорошо вести, - Тор старается звучать занудно как никогда.

Локи фыркает и закрывает глаза.

\- Не буду.

\- Вот и отлично.

 

2:1, - думает Тор, засыпая, - но всё ещё в пользу проблем.

 


End file.
